Where I belong
by CatBeist
Summary: Sammy is at Standford... He is with Jess and living a 'normal' life... but can he keep away from what he was raised to do?


**A/N**

**Welcome to the story "Where I belong". This is a followup story to "It's about Sam" and even though they are sort of connected you do not have to have read that one before you read this one.  
The story takes place before season 1.  
This is just a prologue, it might take some time before the STORY is up there and I am sorry about that, but I wanted to give the once who stuck by me in the previous story the oppertunity to alert this one just in case they really wanted to KNOW when I start posting on it. Also I will advertise where I have been...  
Please review chapters, that is helping me a lot and pushing me forward along with calming me down and thinking this might actually be something...**

**Also... again... thanks to sifi for going over this. She beta'd, I wrote it... every mistake is as always mine:) **

* * *

**It's about Sam / Where I belong**

* * *

The night was dark and the wind was blowing gently, picking leaves off the trees and spinning them around before they softly landed on the asphalt. Some found their way inn between the two brick apartment buildings and over to the black truck that was carefully parked in the shadows so that not even the streetlights would reveal its presence there unless you **knew** that it was there. 

He had been there before and now he was back again. Even though he knew that to stay away would be the safest thing to do for them all, he could not deny his paternal instincts. As streetlights flickered his blood froze to ice for a second and every bone in his body wanted to run out from his hiding place to scan the area for any supernatural activity. Then he saw her.

At the end of the block, one man and one woman rounded the street corner and were walking towards the building next to where the truck was parked. She was blond and blue eyed with a friendly smile that lit up the street and her heart was filled with love for the man walking next to her. He was tall, dark haired and handsome. His deep blue-green eyes tended to peek over to the girl next to him when she wasn't looking. It was as if he were 'stealing' second after second admiring her. Their arms lovingly wrapped around each other as they laughed moving closer to their home. As they came to the ally they heard a sound and the man instinctively took a protective hold around his girl. He told her to stay behind him then they slowly moved down the alley. They saw the truck but had no second thoughts about it, cars were parked there all the time and when a silky white alley cat jumped down on the hood they burst out in a laugh shrugging it off. They spent a few minutes petting the cat leaning towards the hood of the truck before they said goodnight to the purring ball of fur and went inside.

Out from the shadows the man leaned forward making sure that the coast was clear. Easy on his feet he crossed the street and stepped to his car. The cat was still sitting on the hood looking at the man as if he was expected. He leaned on the side the truck in the dark shadows as he greeted the cat, petting her head and scratching her under her chin as she was leaned towards his big protective hands purring. His eyes shifted up towards where he could see the outlines of the boy and the girl through the windows as they walked into their apartment. He saw that they were talking; he saw that they were laughing like children without a worry in mind and he saw them kiss passionately.

_Good boy Sammy… you're doing good! I'll find the gun and I __**will**__ end this… then I will come back for you son… I will come back and explain… I will sit down with you and explain it all… We can be the family you want Sammy… we can be that… all of us. You just take care of her Sammy… treasure every second… your doing good. _

He let out a sigh and drove away.

* * *

**WHERE I BELONG**

**PROLOGUE  
(A sequal to "It's about Sam")  
**

* * *

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** To a common man it would only look as if he had slipped into a daydream though what they did not know was that this man knew every corner of his surroundings to the newest leaf that blew from the trees into the alley. 

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** The view held most of the alley though there were always some parts that were constantly inn shadows, or the bushes he knew was there only they were hidden behind the emergency stairs outside the building. He knew that because the first thing he had done when he and his girlfriend had moved into this neighborhood he had spent the whole first week learning what was supposed to be where, who left at what hours and which cars belonged to whom. He told her 'it was just a thing'

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.** The trash container was oddly placed as always and even though it was the talk of the building 'why no one could ever move it' no one ever did, and therefore it was never moved. Cardboard boxes were becoming a good pile of cut-downs from the Amazon forest just waiting to be recycled, though that would get picked up next Tuesday and then the pile-building would start over again. A wheel from a bike was the newest edition to the alley. It had appeared the day before yesterday hanging from a nail on the wooden fence that separated this and the next apartment building.

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor**. His eyes moved over to the dark truck that was standing in the place there were always shadows due to the high buildings around. The truck was familiar but only because it appeared every now and again. There were no routine to it, there were no logic in it and for what he knew it did not belong to anyone. When it first started to appeared he had asked around, asked if anyone knew who owned the truck that at times was parked between the buildings, but no one seemed to know anything. Actually no one ever seemed to notice it, and when the day came the car would be gone and not to be seen for either weeks or months.

A presence snuck up behind him and gave him a soft warm kiss on the neck. "You gonna come to bed sweetie?"

The soft voice mad him turn around as smile appeared on his face, she was the light in his life and anyone could see it from miles away.

"I will, just a second ok?" He kissed her back cherishing every moment as if it could be the last one making it last just a few extra seconds.

They both smiled as they looked deep into each others eyes not saying the words though both heard them anyway. She turned and left him alone, and he watched as she walked out the room once again thanking God that he had found himself 'the one'.

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor. **A deep breath was drawn, then held for a few seconds before it was let out as a sigh. _I know there are things you don't know, about me… about the world we live in. I know that you find that truck scary too, though trust me honey… I will never let anything happen to you as long as I am on my two feet. I wish I could find something about this car or the person owning it though. Have it confirmed that it was nothing to worry about. I will do that for you, just so that you can let that little worry go. There are so many things out there to worry about and I will never let you know about it. I will not let you into the world that __**I **__know. You don't deserve that… I don't deserve that either, but I do, and now that is my burden to bear and I will protect you from it. You laugh when I tell you I am afraid of the dark… I love your laugh, you got the best laugh in the world… and I smile and tell you 'I know what is out there'. Then you push me aside and call me a wimp and I smiled, but it is the truth, I __**know**__ what is out there… and it scares me… it scares me every day. _

**His eyes slowly searched the view that he had of the alley from the third floor.**

* * *

END/TBC 

Thanks for reading

Cat


End file.
